(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoconductor, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
Electrophotography is widely used for copiers, printers, and the like.
In recent years, there has been considered a technique in which a surface layer (overcoat layer) is formed on the surface of an photosensitive layer of an electrophotographic photoconductor (hereinafter may be referred to as “photoconductor”) used for an image forming apparatus that utilizes electrophotography.